Gatunki zwierząt/Nowy Świat
Lista zwierząt występujących w Nowym Świecie. Morze Wieloryby wyspiarskie Słomkowi spotkali dużą grupę wielorybów wyspiarskich po drodze z wyspy ryboludzi do Nowego Świata. Płynąc, tworzą prąd morski znany jako White Strom. Kropkowany rekin thumb|150px|Kropkowane rekiny. Kropkowane rekiny to gatunek rekina żyjący w morzach Nowego Świata. Są one około dziesięć razy większe od przeciętnych ludzi, a górna połowa ich ciała pokryta jest kropkami. Luffy, Usopp, Zoro i Robin spotkali kropkowane rekiny, gdy próbowali przepłynąć jezioro na Punk Hazard. Jeden z nich próbował ściągnąć szermierza załogi pod wodę. Później okazało się, że jezioro to dawniej było częścią morza i centrum walki między Czerwonym Psem a Niebieskim Bażantem. Morska sowa thumb|150px|Morska sowa. Po drodze z Punk Hazard na Dressrosę, Słomkowi natknęli się na morską sowę. Pingwin olbrzymi thumb|150px|[[Camel, pingwin olbrzymi.]] Pingwin olbrzymi (超ペンギン Chō Pengin) o imieniu Camel służył Kuzanowi jako towarzysz w drodze na Punk Hazard. Potrafi chodzić po wodzie. Wyglądem przypomina pingwiny równikowe. Morska świnia Punk Hazard Smok Podczas przygody na pierwszej wyspie w Nowym Świecie, Punk Hazard, Słomkowi spotkali dwa sztuczne smoki (竜(ドラゴン) Doragon). Oba zostały stworzone przez Vegapunka, któremu udało się to dopiero za 13. próbą. Pierwszy ze smoków został zabity przez Zoro, a drugi pokonany przez Kin'emona i Brooka. Dragon_Number_Thirteen_Anime_Infobox.png|Smok numer trzynaście, pierwszy smok stworzony przez Vegapunka. Miniaturowy Miniaturowy smok Vegapunka (ベガパンクの竜(ドラゴン) - 小型 Begapanku no Doragon - Kogata) to drugi model smoka stworzony przez Vegapunka. Podobnie jak pierwszy jest okrutnym stworzeniem, ale boi się silnych przeciwników i woli uciekać niż z nimi walczyć. Jego ogień jest słabszy, a sam smok jest dużo mniejszy od pierwszego smoka, jednak mały rozmiar i zdolność latania pozwala mu unikać pocisków. Ma wystarczająco silne szczęki, by przegryźć się przez stal. Potrafi też rozpoznać potencjalne zagrożenie. Uciekał przed trującym gazem Smileya i groźnym Vergo. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w 675. rozdziale i 601. odcinku podczas pokazu broni chemicznej Caesara Clowna, gdy podwładni naukowca używali smoka do ciągnięcia sań. Smok spłoszył się jednak na widok Smileya. Później został schwytany przez Sanjiego i umieszczony w instytucie badawczym, gdzie zaczął atakować marynarzy z G-5. Gdy zjawił się Vergo, smok uciekł i zaatakował Nami, Usoppa, Robin, Brooka i Kin'emona, lecz został pokonany. Vegapunk%27s_Second_Dragon.png|Drugi smok stworzony przez Vegapunka. Vegapunk%27s_Second_Dragon_Flying.png|Mały smok ucieka przed gazem. Brook_and_Kin%27emon_Defeat_Vegapunk%27s_Second_Dragon.png|Mały smok pokonany przez Kin'emona i Brooka. Dressrosa Morza wokół Dressrosy są ojczyzną walczących ryb, zaś na samej wyspie żyją zwykłe psy, koty i ptaki. Po tym, jak wszystkie zabawki zostały uwolnione z mocy Sugar, okazało się, że na Dressrosie jest mnóstwo dzikich zwierząt, w tym węży, goryli i lwów. Walcząca ryba thumb|150px|Walcząca ryba w porównaniu do ludzi. Walcząca ryba (闘魚 Tōgyo) to ogromne czarne ryby znane ze swej krwiożerczości. Mają kły, rogi i rozszalałe czerwono-żółte oczy. Są spokrewnione z wielką złotą rybką. Około dwieście lat temu zamieszkały w morzu między Dressrosą a Green Bit, uniemożliwiając podróż między wyspami i atakując statki, które tam przepływały. Poruszają się w dużych grupach. Nie mają żadnych naturalnych wrogów, jednak żywią się nimi krasnoludki. Choć postawiono stalowy most między Green Bit a Dressrosą, poruszanie się między wyspami jest nadal prawie niemożliwe. Nikt, kto próbował przejść przez most, nie wrócił żywy. W anime pokazano że walczące ryby boją się Donquixote Doflamingo i uciekły, gdy Królewski Wojownik Mórz zaatakował Thousand Sunny'ego. Walczącymi rybami nazywa się kilka gatunków ryb o bardzo agresywnym charakterze, jednak nie stanowią one poważnego zagrożenia dla ludzi. Istnieją ryboludzie o cechach ryby walczącej. Dellinger jest hybrydą między człowiekiem a takim właśnie ryboludziem. Mała walcząca ryba thumb|150px|Mała walcząca ryba. Mała walcząca ryba (リトル闘魚 Ritoru Tōgyo) to miniaturowa walcząca ryba. Jej rozmiar i tak jest ogromny w porównaniu do przeciętnych ludzi. Małe walczące ryby pływają wokół areny w Koloseum Corrida. Stanowią karę dla tych, którzy wypadną z ringu. Walcząca ryba klasy Boss thumb|150px|Walcząca ryba klasy Boss. Walcząca ryba klasy Boss (BOSS(ボス)クラス闘魚 Bosu Kurasu Tōgyo) to dużo groźniejsza wersja małej walczącej ryby. Jest jednak dużo mniejsza od tych mieszkających w wodach wokół Green Bit i potrafi wyskoczyć z wody, by sięgnąć uczestników walk na arenie. Walczące ryby klasy Boss zostały wypuszczone do wody wokół ringu podczas finału między zwycięzcami poszczególnych bloków a Diamante. Każda z nich miała tatuaż z numerem. Ta z "01" miała na plecach skrzynię z Płom-Płomieniowocem. Walczące ryby klasy Boss świetnie wyczuwają krew. Ta z numerem "06" wskoczyła na część areny z mostem, wyczuwając krwawiących gladiatorów i zepchnęła ich do pierścienia z wodą. Green Bit Na Green Bit nie mieszkają ludzie, jednak można tu spotkać sporo gatunków zwierząt, w tym: * dziki * lisy * ptaki Złoty rohatyniec thumb|150px|Złote rohatyńce. Złote rohatyńce (山吹オオカブトムシ Yamabuki Ō-Kabutomushi) używane są przez krasnoludki jako transport lotniczy. Królestwo Tontatta użyło ich podczas akcji wyzwalania Dressrosy. Rohatyńce używane przez armię mają na bokach napis "TT AIR FORCE". Dowodzi nimi Kabu, dlatego każdy rohatyniec ma na hełmie literę "K", po której następuje liczba. Różowy szerszeń thumb|150px|Różowe szerszenie. Różowe szerszenie (桃色スズメバチ Momoiro Suzumebachi) to ogromne szerszenie żyjące na Green Bit. Krasnoludki używają ich jako transportu lotniczego. Dowodzi nimi Bian, dlatego każdy szerszeń ma na hełmie literę "B", po której następuje liczba. Lis liniowy thumb|150px|Lisy liniowe. Lisy liniowe (リニアフォックス Rinia Fokkusu) to oswojony przez krasnoludki gatunek lisa żyjący na Green Bit. Są wystarczająco duże, by mogli na nich jeździć przeciętnego wzrostu ludzie (Usopp i Robin). Mają niezwykle duże ogony, które służą za miękkie oparcia. Ich futro jest niebiesko-białe. Każdy z lisów liniowych ma na sobie pomarańczową czapkę z lisim ogonem i napisem "EXPRESS". Na bokach mają numery. Sphinx Sfinks Sfinksy (スフィンクス Sufinkusu) to ogromne stworzenia o ciemnej ludzkiej twarzy i uskrzydlonym lwim ciele. Ogromny osobnik gatunku strzeże drugiego poziomu Impel Down. Sfinks z podmorskiego więzienia, podobnie jak mantykory, potrafi naśladować ludzką mowę, jednak nie zna znaczenia słów, które wymawia. Zazwyczaj wymienia rodzaje makaronu. Pojawił się po raz pierwszy w 529. rozdziale i 430. odcinku. Nazwa i wygląd gatunku nawiązują do legendarnej istoty o tej samej nazwie. Sfinksy pochodzą z wyspy Sphinx, ojczyzny Białobrodego. Choć wyglądają przerażająco, można je oswoić i trzymać jako zwierzątko. Przykładem może być Tama należący do małej dziewczynki. Sphinx_Anime_Infobox.png|Sfinks z Impel Down. Tama_%28Sphinx%29_Anime_Infobox.png|Tama, oswojony sfinks. Sphinxes.png|Polana sfinksów. Niekanoniczne zwierzęta Morski koń thumb|150px|Morski koń w porównaniu do Sunny'ego. Morski koń (海馬 Umi-uma) to ogromny morski ssak przypominający białego konia. Pojawił się w odcinku specjalnym poprzedzającym One Piece Film: Z, Glorious Island. Może być nawiązaniem do prawdziwych koników morskich. Załoga morskich zwierząt thumb|150px|Załoga morskich zwierząt. Załogą morskich zwierząt przewodzi kung-fu diugoń. W jej skład wchodzą: Morski lapin Morskie lapiny (シーラパーン Shī Rapān) to morskie ssaki i dalecy krewni lądowych lapinów. Pojawiły się po raz pierwszy w 626. odcinku. Głos podkładał im Kōhei Fukuhara. Pingwin z czarnym pasem Pingwin z czarnym pasem (クロオビペンギン Kuroobi Pengin) to pingwin o ludzkiej posturze w karate gi. Nazwa i wygląd gatunku mogą być nawiązaniem do pingwina skalnego (イワトビペンギン Iwatobi Pengin). Jego sylwetka zostaje pokazana w 625. odcinku, a on sam pojawia się dopiero w 626. odcinku. Głos podkłada mu Daisuke Matsubara. Kapibara sumo Kapibara sumo (スモーカピバラ Sumō Kapibara) to ogromna kapibara o wzroście człowieka. Nosi fundoshi. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w 626. odcinku. Głos podkłada jej Yūsei Oda. Ośmiornica bokser Ośmiornica bokser (たこボクサー Tako Bokusā) to ogromna ośmiornica przypominająca Surume. Na mackach nosi rękawice bokserskie. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w 626. odcinku. Głos podkłada jej Arai Sota. Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Listy